


Rambunctious

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Ficlet, Gen, I wrote James as not a complete disaster for once, Leave ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Just a little bit of post Leave Ending family dynamics. Originally meant to be part of a longer fic that wasn't going anywhere, but I really liked this scene, so I'm posting it.
Relationships: Laura & James Sunderland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Rambunctious

Laura was occasionally dropped off to spend the day at South Ashfield Heights with James’s father. Sometimes she was perfectly content to simply find a spot and color; other times she ran off and caused mischief. After one day where Laura had been particularly troublesome, Frank commented to James “You know when you adopt you get to pick the kid, right? You could’ve chosen a calmer one.”

“Mary wanted to adopt her,” James said, getting that far off look he always slid into when talking about his wife’s final days. “She wrote it in her…” He seemed to come out of his daze as he glanced at where Laura was innocently coloring on the other side of the lobby. “I’m satisfied with her choice.”

Frank sighed. “I suppose I am as well. Even if she’s too rambunctious for an old man like me to keep up with.”

James let out a huff of air that passed for his laugh these days. “She’s a handful for me too.”

Laura marched over and tugged on James’s jacket.

"I'm done now. Let's go home," she stated.

James nodded to her then turned back to Frank, the corners of his lips turned up in the hint of a smile. "Bye, Dad. Thanks for looking after Laura."

"Anytime," Frank replied. "Bye, Laura."

Laura waved back at him as she pulled James along.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't work with the reference to James in SH4, but I don't care. I really like the idea of Laura running around South Ashfield Heights, especially if James and Henry talk later and James finds out how close Laura came to all that Walter Sullivan stuff.


End file.
